Morgan Fey
Biolizard28 55. Morgan Fey This woman... for some reason, I hated having to associate with her in Case 2-2 the first time. I had this strange feeling that she was up to no good. This was before she was talking to the picture. Having finished 3-5... I hate her more. But I just don't like her. A certain other ***** is relatively high up... OOPS SPOILED THE LIST. ---- CantFaketheFunk 58. Morgan Fey While I guess the backstory we see in 3-5 makes her a bit more sympathetic, as does the whole "she orchestrated 2-2 and a bit of 3-5" deal... Morgan is just annoying as hell. Sip tea, glare at Phoenix, be an overall annoying *****... ---- Cloud and Squall 18th: Morgan Fey Appearances: 2-2, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "This is one of those... what are they called...? Those... "hidden camera" pictures!" Morgan Fey is one cold hearted woman. She seems to care about her daughter Pearl, but she has no regard for Dhalia or Iris. While Dhalia is pretty much a horrible human being, with a mother like her, I can certainly see why. Morgan doesn't seem to think about Pearl's feelings. While she knows that Pearl is an innocent little girl, she seems to disregard the fact that Pearl absolutely adores Mystic Maya. I don't think she realizes just how much Pearl would be hurt by Maya getting hurt. I can understand her wanting the best for her daughter. But to disregard her own feelings? Doesn't she think that Pearl would feel horrible about becoming the master of the Kurain technique if it was because something happened to Maya? What surprises me is that she does have an innocent little girl like Pearl. How someone so wicked could have a daughter like her... it baffles me really. Morgan is a plotter through and through. She's smart, and cunning. That's for sure. Her plans are usually only go wrong because of Phoenix. Were it not for him, she probably would have gotten away with a lot of things. She pretends to care about Maya on the surface, but it's pretty easy to see through that. Especially since I played 3-5 first. No, not because of Morgans plan to kill Maya. But because of how Iris was willing to cover everything up to protect the master of the Kurain Technique, while Morgan didn't seem concerned at all. She chose a pawn, and she chose pretty well. But that pawn ruined her plans in the end. Morgan is a truly despicable person, but that makes her a good character in my book. She's very pretentious. She doesn't like Phoenix, and that's clear from that start. She doesn't want her daughter being corrupted by all the evils in the world. So I guess it makes her a decent mother, at least to Pearl. I think that the evil Pearl needed most protecting from though, was her. And she was way too selfish to see that. Pearl didn't need to become the master of the technique. She didn't care about that. It was only Morgan that cared about it, because her younger sister took the title from her. She's just one of those parents that wants their children to have what they want them to have, not what they want to have. I almost felt sorry for Morgan. She had the title that was practically her birth right ripped away from her. But that's because her powers were too weak. While it probably wasn't her fault, I think she should've seen that she wouldn't be a good master of the technique. Everything she does, she does for Pearl. At least that's how it looks. But really, she's just doing it all for herself. Because, again, Pearl really doesn't want what Morgan is offering. She wants a normal life. She loves Mystic Maya. And she would be absolutely heart broken if anything happened to her. If Morgan was truly a good parent, she would've seen that. She would've tried to find a way to make Pearl's life perfect. She wouldn't have pushed her so hard, and been so strict on her. I think that would've made Pearl happy. That said, Pearl obviously loves her mother. I think that speaks some to the fact that she's not all bad. But the good probably only exists for Pearl, and for nobody else. It's too bad that it had to be that way. Because she could've been a really good person, and made Pearl truly happy. ---- DNEA 26. Morgan Fey Morgan Fey is a decent villain but I have nothing really humorous or relevant to say about her. *glares at Phoenix* *sips tea* ---- Naye745 44. Morgan Fey really evil and crazy and stuff, her role in 2-2 and 3-5 is pretty much the only reason she's up here at all. not very likeable and not very believable (even in the phoenix wright universe) ---- Paratroopa1 58. Morgan Fey Definitely not one of the better real characters in the game, but in a way she's almost kind of like the main villain of the series which is kind of cool in a way. Her evil plots to make Pearl the master of Kurain are really hilarious when you get past their evilness because they're so incredibly complex, they're like the Rube Goldbergs of murder plots. She almost reminds me of the villain in old-timey movies who ties the girl to the train tracks and twirls his mustache evilly. What's even funnier than her outlandish plot in 3-5 is the fact that it almost worked, despite the myriad of things that could've gone wrong because of how completely ridiculous it was. Anyway, she's sort of an interesting character but not really likeable in any way, and I was disappointed by the lack of court time she got, you never really get to own her. ---- SSBM_Guy 71. Morgan Fey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/morgan.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/evilwig.png Case(s): 2-2, 3-5 So...uh...yeah. Kinda controversial choice here...I guess. Well, Morgan is just really bland. Just...seriously. She has some epic hair, though. I mean, whoa. She takes the spot for weirdest hairstyle in PW. Luke Atmey gets 2nd and Ron DeLite gets 3rd. She has some sort of character development in Case 3-5...I guess. Her husband left her, yeah. And took some of her children. Also, she's good at making murder plans. I mean, Case 2-2 was pretty tough. (Though, most of it was because of Gumshoe's Fight Testimony in Trial 1) And the murder in Case 3-5 was pretty good, too. So she gets points for that. Well...sorta. Not really...meh. ---- transience 55. Morgan Fey - just.. unlikable. not particularly brilliant, interesting, conniving, no good backstory (I WANT TO BE DA MASTUH), not really all that ruthless - she's just kinda there, sipping her crappy tea, snapping at you whenever you don't say MYSTIC MAYA and uh that's all ---- WiggumFan267 40. Morgan Fey Hmm... Morgan is a pretty good villain, I suppose. Well, at least her plots are good. He motives are pretty ridiculous, as in she's just power hungry for her daughter and wants to kill everyone who will stop her daughter from being the leader, despite that's not even in her best interest. If she cares about Pearl so much, then she wouldn't try to kill Maya... so you'd have to conclude it's either all for herself or she just doesn't realize Pearl's cares... and I guess it's closer to the first one. Either way, interesting villain she is (her note from 3-5 is one of my favorite pieces of testimony, btw), she was kind of meh in the stellar 2-2, but "the glare" was pretty effing scary (anyone notice how similar she looks to Dahlia when she does that?). Also, the fact that she was planning all this stuff for a long time was pretty impressive. All in all, a cool villain, with a crazy motive that could have been much better than she was in both 2-2 and 3-5. ---- Leonhart4 87. Morgan Fey The Good: She's actually a pretty sinister mastermind, probably one of the most evil characters in the series. She makes a pretty decent villain. The Best: Her evil glare is scary. It's a great animation. The Bad: As sinister and evil as Morgan is, you never get to take her down directly. She has one very lame cross-examination in 2-2, and then she operates behind the scenes for the rest of the time. It's very unsatisfying when you don't get to take on the bad guy directly. The Worst: Stop getting onto me every time I don't call a spirit medium "Mystic," for cryin' out loud! Argh! Category:Fictional characters